mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zordon123456789mlw7/Sad Story
I just heard this story that I don't think is true but is so sad: A boy lives with his two parents, a brother, and a sister. Over the years, his brother annoyed the boy to the point where he recieves headaches when his brother annoys him. TO him, it was like an unwinnable game. If he ignored his brother, he'd get hit. If he told on his brother for getting hit, he'd also get in trouble. If he expressed his emotions, (hitting) he alone got in trouble. One day, his brother went to far. The boy went beserk and was sentenced to an insane assylum. And he was only 10. He stayed there for 6 years. After the first year, he was sent home to see what the therapy had done. Within the first 20 minutes of seeing his brother after a year, he went beserk. Eventually his brother, who has 16, ended up leaving and supposedly going to a college. At this point, the boy had been diagnosed with an ulcer and a tumor, both stress-related. A week after his brother left, 3 years since he had last seen his house, the boy returned to his house. Tiny stresses, however, increased the pain of his tumor. He returned to the hospital for 2 more years. In that time, his ulcer had lessoned and his tumor had vanished. When he finally returned, his parents said he was much quieter, and more calm. In school, he had been in the advanced class and had even won valedvictorian. After missing 6 years of school, he had to take a required exam to see what level he was in. Luckily, he qualified for 9th grade. After a symester packed with extra studying, he was advanced to basic 10th greade classes where he stayed for the symester. After an entire summer of advanced study, he was advanced into basic 12th grade. After just 10 weeks, however, he regained his advanced status. Years later he grew up to have his dream job, marine biologist. At the age of 30, he was living by himself in a small house in the same city that he'd grown up. He was watching the news to discover something that made him happier then he'd been in 20 years. After 3 years of intense detective work, the infamous Rapping Thief had been discovered to have been dead for 5 months. He had been wanted for countless felonies including arson, murder, and theft. That man had been none other than his own brother. The day after he saw the report, he visited his parents who said they couldn't even remember the last time they'd seen that glow. The next day, he was found dead. He had apparently died of natural causes. They discovered nothing was wrong with him. His file was listed as possible death from ulcer. But his parents believed that he was so happy, he felt there was nothing better to do alive and just stopped living. Strange ending isn't it? Also a pretty sad story. Sorry for it's lengthyness. Tell me how that story made you feel. Category:Blog posts